Believe
by Autumn Dusk
Summary: Yuugi and Anzu friendship OOC “It’s funny how...even after so long, you still don’t know anything. You’re still learning how to deal with everything just when you think you’ve got it all figured out.”


**A.N:** Dedicated to my cousin, Olivia. Friends are people who love you for who you are. If your friends aren't doing that, then obviously there's something wrong here.

**Notes:** Maybe some OOCness...okay, probably some major OOCness but I have tried my best to keep both Anzu and Yuugi in character.

_**Believe**_

"...Yuugi-kun? Are you alright?"

She did not mean to scare him but apparently she had because suddenly her very good friend jerked rather violently and turned to her with a flushed face, one of his hands placed protectively upon his heart.

"Anzu-chan...You scared me."

"Sorry...I just wanted to know whether you were alright...you had a strange look on your face."

Like you were thinking of something that you **really** didn't want to think of, she added mentally. Or like you were thinking of something that you didn't want to tell the rest of us that you were scared of.

Maybe the burden of the world is getting too heavy, Yuugi-kun?

"Um...I'm...fine. Don't worry about me. I'm **fine**."

It was almost as if he were trying to assure himself more than her that he was fine, she noted silently. Of course, Yuugi was **not** okay. This was not the Yuugi that she knew. He wasn't the person he was beforethe fate of the world suddenly decided to lean upon his small shoulders. Sometimes, she decided, she really missed the old carefree, innocent Yuugi.

"Yuugi...you're not. _Please_ tell me what's wrong."

"It's....nothing, Anzu. Just..."

His voice trailed off and he stopped, looking rather pensive.

"It's just that sometimes..."

"Sometimes?"

He suddenly seemed to remember that one of his dearest friends was right there beside him, watching him closely. Moving slightly in his chair, he turned and looked at her, smiling faintly.

"Anzu...it's really nothing, I swear."

"There's no such thing as nothing. There's** always** something and there's always your friends to talk to about the something. Whatever's bothering you Yuugi, I want to be there for you through it", Anzu paused for a moment, suddenly remembering Jounouchi, Honda, Ryou and the others and then added quietly, "we all do."

Yuugi flushed slightly and smiled awkwardly.

"Thanks, Anzu. Actually I was just thinking..."

He looked down at the floor.

"Thinking of what?"

"Well, what if we don't get through all this? What if we don't win? What will happen? I mean, what will happen to** us**? The world? Sometimes, I just realize that everything is always going to be short-lived. Everything will fade eventually and even though I try my hardest, there's always going to be someone who will attempt to take over the world or do _something_ that will put the lives of the innocent in danger. What if...what if one day I'm not able to-"

"stop it in time", Anzu finished for him almost inaudibly. She took a shaky gulp of air. "Oh Yuugi..."

"Don't, Anzu. It's not your fault. Please don't blame yourself."

"I **know** it isn't but sometimes it's not fair! You have it the hardest and everyone knows that you're probably the person who deserves this least."

He tried to smile at her but she couldn't even appreciate the effort. She had suspected that Yuugi had felt this way...why hadn't she thought more about it? When she was the one out of the entire gang who valued friendship the most? Why hadn't she even thought of what all this fighting and attempting to save the world was doing to one of her dearest friends?

"We are all as quickly passing as the seconds on the clock. I think we _all_ realize that. Maybe...I think maybe I've just realized it more and more as we go on and maybe I've realized it more than anyone else I know. You know with the fighting and...and...everything."

"And everything", she repeated unsteadily.

"It's funny how...even after so long, you **still **don't know anything. You're still learning how to deal with everything just when you think you've got it all figured out." He continued on, seemingly oblivious to her reaction to his semi-speech.

Anzu recovered enough to reply with a deep sigh. "Do we ever really figure it all out?"

"No. Maybe. I don't know, Anzu."

She gave a little laugh, brushing back a few stray strands of hair and stealing a glance at Yuugi who was gazing rather musingly out the window.

"Yeah, well...we don't ever really know anything for certain too."

"That's why", she added on a sudden spurt of thought, "...so maybe we don't really know anything for certain, Yuugi-kun, but we just have to believe in ourselves. Maybe that's what determines the outcome. So we're never really quite certain what's going to happen or who's going to win but sometimes we just have to let ourselves be taken and guided by fate."

Stupid, she thought to herself immediately after her small speech, now filled with a strange urge to slap herself hard on the head. How stupid was it to try to lecture Mouto Yuugi-the king of games and perfectly aware of belief and all that stuff himself-on the things that he knew completely well?

But to her utter surprise, Yuugi gave a short laugh and turned to look at her as she was staring at the floor; a slight flush gracing her normally pale cheeks and wishing with a strong passion to suddenly disappear through the floor.

"Thanks, Anzu. That-that really meant a lot to me."

"Um...no...no problem."

"Sometimes...I think I forget to believe in myself."

I think, Anzu replied silently, I think sometimes we believe in your _actions_ and what you _do _so much that we may sometimes forget to believe in **you** yourself, Yuugi. It's not just you anymore; I think...maybe it's all of us.

But instead, she merely smiled.

"Yuugi-kun, I think we **all **sometimes forget to believe in ourselves once in a while."

"And sometimes we may need reminding of our belief by someone that we trust very much."

In answer to his subtle thanks, Anzu reached over and touched his shoulder lightly.

He turned and smiled.

**_Finis_**

**A.N:** Okay, I did not know how to end that...please excuse the crappy ending! :-) Anyways, that went **much** more different than I had expected. Crud...I had been planning to make it a different way...but...oh wells! Hopefully that's decent enough for you dear readers and maybe you'll review! :-) ::hint hint::


End file.
